


Yes, Sir

by LexieCarver



Series: Yes, Sir [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Cas, F/M, Fluff, Grace Kink, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: roxy-davenport.tumblr.com vs.stardustandangels<br/>Made for SPNWritingChallenge<br/>Prompt: Drunken confessions<br/>Pairings: Reader x Castiel<br/>Word Count: 1,250<br/>Tags: Dom!Cas,  fluff leading to smut in other chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/141929593061/yes-sir-prologue)

 

Castiel carried you through the bunker door and down the steps all the way to your room. He gently guided you down on the bed and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“I had a lovely time tonight. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary too, baby. I had a great time.

“You need some sleep. I’ll be here the entire night. We can have breakfast together when you wake up.”

“The entire night? No angel stuff?”

“I’m turning the angel radio off for the night.”

“What are you going to do while I’m sleeping?”

“Lay here with you.”

“For eight hours? Isn’t that boring.”

“I enjoy being with MY human. I’m content just lying here next to you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now sleep.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

You really did need sleep and for three solid hours you were pretty much dead to the world. You hoped to sleep through the night. Of course, whenever you celebrate, you go a little overboard. Today was no exception so your sleep pattern was off. Congratulations, you were wide awake at 3 AM. How fun. Castiel knew the second that you were awake. You decided you might as well talk if you’re going to be up. You didn’t want to roll over and look at him, not with the confession you had in mind. You had to tell him, you two had been together for a year now. He had to know. And being drunk would help a lot with the conversation.

“Castiel?”

“Yes y/n?”

“Um, so I have to tell you something?”

“No y/n no. You’re drunk. It is my fault for not monitoring your drinking better-.”

“What are you my father? Dude seriously it was our one year anniversary. I think even a doctor would be okay with me drinking a couple of times a year for celebrations. Chill.”

“That may be but I don’t want you to say something you’ll regret.”

“On the contrary Cas, I’ve wanted to say this for a while but I’ve never had the courage to do so.”

You sighed, gathering up your strength as you slowly rolled over to look at him.

Castiel looked at you carefully, a bit hesitant to know what else would follow.

“So… the sex is great. It really is but it’s kind of the same thing every time.”

“So you’d like variety?”

“Um… yeah, in a way. Yes. Um… It would be great if you could be kinkier?”

Castiel furrowed his brow.

“Like a Dom -- my Dom?”

There were a few minutes of silence. Damn see this is exactly why I don’t get drunk. That’s it. Next celebration no drinking, seriously. Great. Now Cas thinks I’m weird or something. OMG maybe he doesn’t even understand what I said. Or worse yet he’s hurt because I basically said the sex was boring. Guys are sensitive about that stuff, right?

You saw movement of the corner of your eye and noticed that Cas moved off the bed and grabbed your laptop. OMG he didn’t know what it meant. He is so ridiculously precious. OMG I’m corrupting an angel. I’m making a sweet, loving angel into a loving dom? Huh? I’m going to hell.  
Right on cue Cas answered your thoughts.

“I know you through and through. I many not know exactly what you’re asking for but I know you. You wouldn’t be into a sex act that would get you into hell.”

You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh god, Cas. I really do love you.”

“I love you, too.

“Wait a minute. You read my mind? Hey!”

“I apologize I was hoping your mind would illuminate -.”

You jumped off the bed after seeing him struggle to find the internet. You put the word Dom into google and gave him a quick kiss. Of course, with you being drunk it was a bit on the wet kiss side but that’s what sleeves were invented for, right?

“Enjoy. Let me know if you’re game. “

Castiel pored over all the information he could get on the subject. At first, he was confused about how he would be able to do this. He didn’t like some elements of it, but other parts – wow, did he like them. It surprised even him how intrigued he was about this. And the fact that you, a small, innocent, sweet girl would like this? Oh boy. Tonight, he definitely wasn’t an angel.

Castiel closed the laptop and smirked at you. He placed the laptop at your desk all the way on the other end of the room. He then stalked over to you with a definite dom look in his eyes. Damn he was already getting into character. He inched slowly towards you on the bed and you whimpered totally turned on. When he crouched on the bed over your body you couldn’t help but bite your lip. He closed his eyes and when he opened them his pupils were dilated and a hard edge had come over his features.

“This aroused you?”

“Yes,” you almost squeaked.

“Why.”

Oh shit drunk and have to think. Um..

His gaze looked like he required an answer now.

Shit.

Um … I think the idea of you being in control. You’re a powerful being and I’m a human so that pretext is kind of already there.”

“Wow, you’re thinking is pretty good for someone who’s drunk.”

“I was always the philosophical drunk.”

Castiel laughed a hearty laugh but the laugh didn’t touch his face. His eyes remained dark and hooded.

“Are you sure?”

“That I want this? Yes, I’m sure.”

“I will ask you again when you wake up. I would feel much more comfortable with a safe word. I see what you want and I am more than happy to give it to you but I have never done this before. I may go too far. So for both of us pick something.”

“Um… how about a stoplight?”

“Hmmm?

“Green means go for it. Yellow means slow down and red means stop immediately.”

Castiel smiles warmly this time and nods. He takes a strand of hair away from your eye and lies down next to you propping himself up with his arm.

“Another score for the philosophical drunk.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before now?”

“You’re a an angel. I mean, technically angels shouldn’t be having sex with humans to begin with and then adding a Dom element? I didn’t think you’d be into it. It’s very-.”

“So you were afraid about what others may think and about what is proper in a relationship?”

“Yes.”

“But I love you and we’re in a relationship. Angels aren’t supposed to have those either. My job is to make you happy, only happy, for however long you’ll have me. I don’t care what anyone thinks . You want this, I’ll give it to you. It’s that simple. I don’t have much practice with love but I think this is how it should work, right?”

Castiel cups your face with his hands.

You beam at him and kiss his left hand.

“I love you too. I’m sorry. I should have told you. I just-.”

“You are the most perfect human in existence. Nothing you want, do or are will ever take that away. I am happy that I am able to satisfy you in every way.”

“No go to sleep my precious little one and we’ll have fun tomorrow.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

And with that you feel asleep anxiously awaiting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reader x Castiel
> 
> Note: I know a lot of people have disclaimers here that this is their experience with S&M and Doms in general. This story could possibly be all from my own imagination, or a mix of both. But whatever it is, this is not the end all be all of S&M, just my own story. No haters please. Oh and Dean is a bit of a voyeur in this chapter. :0

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/141928612956/yes-sir-part-1)

 

“What color are you?”

“Green, baby, I trust you. “

“And you want this?” he asked carefully.

“I want you so badly. “

You immediately went into subspace and looked down at the floor. You hands stationed behind you. Castiel smiled both at your confirmation and your ability to go right into scene.

“Whose my good girl?”

“I am, sir.”

His face changed and somehow his features looked harder. He even looked taller as He was truly the angel that commanded an army.

“Look at me when I ask you a question.”

“Sorry, sir,” you said immediately and looked up at his radiant blue eyes.

He fisted your hair and pulled you close to him passionately kissing you. His tongue vies for dominance. He nibbles your lips and bites down not too hard, just enough to slip into your mouth fighting back your own tongue. He changes the angle of his head to get in your mouth farther and explore more. He withdrew his tongue and kissed you once more before letting you go. You looked into his lust blown eyes and whimpered. He was so much hotter as a Dom than shy awkward Castiel.

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

Your hands immediately flew to your clothes. He stepped forward confidently and grabbed your hands.

“Slowly, pet. Give your master a show. Remind him of what’s his.”

You nodded and smiled at that. You were going to make sure you really got him worked up. He took a seat and waited for you. You started to sway your hips in front of him and slowly took your top off. You arched your back presenting your voluptuous breasts to him. You took your hand and playfully caressed your breasts before you backed up and sat on Castiel and gave him a bit of a lap dance. You sat on his thighs and wiggled your hips while playfully running your fingers through his hair. Your other hand went down to caress your breasts again. Castiel moaned at the delicious friction. You whispered to him.

“How badly do you want me, sir. How aroused are you at seeing my body like this. All for you?”

“Is my pet trying to seduce me?”

His hands grabbed your waist and ground your hips onto his hard cock.

“Mmm your body feels so good. You look gorgeous naked, baby. Every curve of your body is perfect. “

He moaned louder and then used his commanding voice

“Kneel in front of your master.”

“Yes, sir.”

You kneel immediately and look up at him. He bends down slightly to cup your face.

“Color, little one?”

“Green.”

Castiel nods and stands up straight.

“You know what to do.”

You nod and slowly take off his pants. His hands don’t fist your hair. This time he lets you be in control.

You lick the tip of his cock and his head falls back. He whimpers as you begin to suck the tip of his cock. You hold onto his thighs as you take as much of his large member in your mouth as you can. You swallow around his cock licking him up and down. You start to feel something stir inside of you. It starts out small and then in a minute there is clearly something inside you moving around hitting your g-spot head on. Castiel notices that you’ve stopped and looks down at you desperately needing you to finish. You gather it has to be Cas’s grace. You wrap your lips back around his cock. Whatever you couldn’t take, you wrapped your hands around. The pressure inside you grew and it kept hitting your g-spot. You moaned against his cock. Castiel shivered at the vibrations. Castiel’s lust was growing more by the second. He was so close and he knew so were you. His hands flew to your hair and thrust all of his cock in your mouth. He thrust in and out of your mouth a few more times before he came. He slowed his grace inside of you as he held your head in place making sure you swallowed down his cum and licked him clean. He then helped you up and whispered in your ear.

“You may cum my good girl.”

And his grace vibrated within you hitting your g-spot hard and fast. You came in a few seconds screaming his name. It was such a strong orgasm that if Castiel’s hands hadn’t flown to your waist, you would have fallen down. He scooped you up and lay you down on the bed. He lay down next to you and waited until you came down from your high. He caressed your face and kissed you gently.

“How are you doing?”

“Great Castiel. That was-…”

“So you liked my grace. Hmm.. oh the possibilities.

You whined at the promise. Castiel kissed your passionately and seamlessly you both went back into the scene. He grabbed both of your wrists and held them above your head with one of his hands. Castiel caressed your breasts and nibbled your neck.

“Are you ready for me, honey?”

“Yes sir. “

Castiel lines the tip of his cock at your entrance and stays there. You whine. Castiel looks down at you and smirks.

“Does my little one want something?”

“Yes, sir?”

“What do you want? Be specific dear, “ he whispered as he nibbled your ear.

“I want your cock inside me sir. Please. I need to feel your cock.”

Castiel smiled.

“As you wish, dear.”

The second he thrust inside you, his wings unfurled. You gasped at the sight and the feel of him filling you. He waited for you to adjust to his rather large size and to his wings. He hadn’t meant for them to come out at that particular moment. Sometimes they had a mind of their own. You wanted to reach out and touch them but you weren’t sure how Cas would feel about. You’ve been together for over a year and this was the first time you even saw his wings.

“I can read your mind you know. Please touch them y/n. An angel’s wings are very sensitive and they only appear either in anger or in love. I don’t think I have to tell you which this is.”

He released both your hands from his hold.

“I love you, too.”

You touched them and Castiel shivered. It was as if a cold spark flowed through him. The more you touched them the more aroused he got. Ironically he could claim the feeling was akin to tickle torture. Ironic since one usually uses a feather for tickle torture. He threw back his head lost in the sensations. He closed his eyes thrusting into you slowly gaining speed. You both started to moan loudly. He set up a fast relentless pace speeding towards the finish line for the both of you. You wrapped your arms around his back touching his wings with your fingertips. His hands went down between your bodies and rubbed circles into your clit.

“Cum NOW because I can’t hold on. Please…” It started as a command but then turned into Castiel begging you to come.”

You screamed his name. His wings started fluttering and you started to hover a little over the bed. Castiel held onto you. Your orgasm was quite powerful and you closed your eyes completely spent. You didn’t even notice that you were floating above the bed. Castiel came as he lightly bit into your arm marking you as his. His human. His soulmate. The second he came, his wings floated you both back to the bed. He could feel how relaxed and tired you were. You two always made sex a whole night affair not just a few minutes. The build up to sex was half the fun. His wings slowly disappeared into his back.

Castiel snapped his fingers and you were both clean. That would be a nice trick if humans could do that too.

“I can feel how tired how are, little one. Sleep now. You were great.”

“So were you. I love you Cas.”

“And I love y/n. Now get some rest. You’ll need it.”

You popped open your eyes at that and was met with a smirking Castiel. You giggled at the implication and fell asleep. Castiel held you tight against him, breathing in your scent and your essence.

“Perhaps next time, Dean, you can come in instead of just watching.”

Dean froze unaware that he’d been seen. He was literally caught by Cas with his pants down and cum on his hands. His brain was working overtime to come up with words.

“Uh… yeah … sorry the door was kind----.”

“Open? Yes, Dean we left it open wondering which Winchester would wander over.” “What if we both did?”

“Y/n and I both like you better and we all know Sam would be too embarrassed to come over but we were open to being pleasantly surprised.”

“Cas where the hell did you learn all this? Safe words? Kinks? Dominance. I mean shit, man. All of this was fucking hot! You can actually teach me something. When did that happen?”

Castiel smiled at Dean.

“I am very intrigued by the infinite ability of father’s creature to find pleasure. “

Dean furrowed his brow.

“It was y/n. She brought to my attention a whole world of sexual possibilities yet to be explored as a couple. I combed through tons of videos and files on the subject to find the right aspect of a Dom that I could agree with. We’ve grown even closer because of it…..I like doing this very much.. I… I love her, Dean.”

“Wow, Cas when you explain, you really explain.”

“That was what you took away?”

“I think you’re fantastic at research maybe you should help Sam sometimes. Y/n loves you too, Cas. You can tell in every look and touch. I have no desire to take her from you, not that I even could.”

“Join us Dean. I can tell it’s what she’d like. She thinks you’re attractive and I want to make every one of her fantasies come true but this is only a one time offer. Any other time I will harm you if you touch her.”

Dean threw up his hands.

“One time. I’m OK with that.”

“You and Sam are going on a hunt tomorrow, correct.”

“Yeah. We should be -- on Friday.”

“You’ll find us in your room when you get back.”

Dean nodded closing the door hoping that with all the excitement coursing through him, he’d actually be able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexy threesome with Dean. enjoy ;p

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/141928726021/yes-sir-part-2)

 

“Are you sure you want both of us.”

“Yes, sir. I want both of you so badly.”

“What color?”

“Green.”

“That’s my good girl.”

“Dean, you understand that y/n is MINE and while I am letting you fuck her, don’t forget that fact. I will remain in control and I will direct you. Are you okay with that?”

“Fuck Cas, Jesus what porno did you watch? You guys are so hot right now. Yes, I’ll do whatever you want, promise. You sure you’re OK with me here y/n?”

“Yes, Dean you watching us was hot but a threesome is even better. I never had a threesome actually. This will be my first actually.”

Dean furrowed his brows to see if you were lying and then licked his lips and stared at you intently quite obviously turned out. Damn, was that sexy. Castiel saw the exchange and was a bit jealous and normally wouldn’t want to share you under any circumstance but he knew you well. He knew that you found Dean attractive. He could read your thoughts after all. And Cas was yours as much as you were his. Cas didn’t feel right not letting your explore your sexuality and letting you act on your fantasies. So here you all were.

Cas grabbed your hair and pushed you back into the wall. He wasted no time in sucking small marks on your neck. You were sure there would be a hell of a lot of hickies there in the morning. A few moments later after Dean cleared his throat, Castiel let go of your hair and stood back to look at the marks on your neck.

“Dean, don’t you think y/n is wearing too much clothing?”

“Yeah.”

“Rip it off her NOW.”

“I’m not saying yes sir.”

“I don’t expect you to. You’re not mine.”

“Just checkin’ man.”

You were told ahead of time that this may happen so you didn’t wear your favorite shirt and your best pants. You breathing quickened. Shit was that hot. The sound of ripping clothes filled the room. The second your shirt was ripped form your body, Dean’s eyes were on your small frame. Then he ripped your pants and your panties next. It was all done in a very fluid movement. He definitely had practice or he was really turned on. His eyes started roving over your body.

“Fucking shit y/n you’re hot. I mean you looked hot from the doorway but up close, I can see why Castiel wants to control the session. Damn.”

Dean was itching to touch you.

“Kiss her first slow and then demanding.”

The gentle kiss Dean gave you was nice but very tame. But when he deepened it, oh mother. He grabbed some hair from the back of your head and pushed you onto his pants. You could feel his erection trying to push through his pants. He started rutting against you.  
Fucking shit. You whined for more. Castiel palmed himself through his pants.

“Take off your clothes Dean, quick as you can. And you, y/n give me a short lap-dance. Humor your master.”

“Yes sir.”

“Who’s a good girl for me?”

“I am, sir.”

Dean’s hands flew to his clothes nearly ripped off his own shirt. He stumbled backwards trying to take off his pants. When he got his bearing, he pulled his boxers dow nand started palming himself as he watched you give Cas a lap dance. You slowly walked over to Cas swaying your hips. You slowly sat down on Castiel’s jeans clad crotch. Castiel moaned as he ground your hips over his cock not even waiting for you to make a movement. You had no idea why Cas liked lap dances so much but almost every session had this in there. Men can be weird sometimes. Castiel kept grinding against you a bit longer and then motioned for Dean to come and help you up.

“Get on the bed y/n. Dean, pleasure her but y/n will not be allowed you come. Make sure she doesn’t come Dean.”

Castiel stood up to take his clothes off slowly getting off on watching the scene unfold. Dean couldn’t believe this is what you guys did. Dean kissed you passionately as he slowly backed you up to the bed. You slowly climbed onto the bed looking at Dean. He licked his lips and hovered over your naked frame. He kissed you passionately as his hand found your clit. You bucked a little and moaned loudly. He put one of his long fingers inside you curving it to hit your g-spot. You moaned even louder, starting to get needy already. His mouth moved to your nipples. He licked the right nipple looking you in the eye as he nibbled on it gently. You cried out bucking against his hand. Castiel started breathing fast as he watched you too. Cas sat in a chair opposite you and could see ever little detail of what you and Dean did. You started stroking Dean’s cock slowly when you heard Cas clear his throat. You withdrew your hand immediately.

“Y/n did I say you could touch Dean?”

“No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Dean moved to the next nipple slowly nibbling as he added a second finger. Your hands flew to his to hold them there as you started bucking harder against his fingers.

“Stop.”

Dean’s eyes flew to Castiel.

“Dean and I am controlling this not you pet. Move up on the bed y/n. “

Castiel moves to get four silk ties.

“You tie her legs, Dean. I’ll tie her arms.”

Dean nodded quickly.

“Fuck.”

Castiel smirked.

“Arms spread, little one.”

You complied immediately.

As he bent over the bed, he whispered in your ear.

“You’ve been a bad girl. Trying to control Dean. We will fuck you both soon enough pet. You know I’ll have to punish you, right.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good girl. You’re still not allowed to come. Edge her Dean three times.”

“You got it.”

Dean put two fingers inside you while his thumb pressed into your clit. His fingers were relentless and fast and you felt yourself coming undone and then he took his fingers out. He placed soothing pets along your body. In a few moments he continued and pressed down on your clit as his tongue explored every inch of your body. You tried to hold back as long as you could. It felt amazing. He gave little nibbles on your stomach before slowly reaching your breasts. He slowly licked your nipple before gently tucking at it.

“Cas I..”

“Dean stop.”

He immediately complied and in one minute did the exact same thing to the other nipple.  
You were a writhing mess when he stopped almost as soon as he started. Your breathing was erratic, you were so freakin’ close to coming. Damn.

“Dean, sit in the chair I was sitting in.”

“My baby girl is so hot. Watching Dean please you, watching you almost come undone, your legs aching to come. But you know that I’m your master. You will come for me ONLY.

First I have a punishment to give you. Castiel untied you. And positioned you so that your legs were dangling off the side of the bed. Dean could see everything. Castiel took one of the scarves and slowly ran it across your back with it. The feather like caresses slowly caressing your skin inch by inch was only turning you on that much more. He gently tied both your wrists behind your back.

“This was only a small infraction so five smacks.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good girl.”

His hand came down on your left cheek almost gently.

“One.”

The next smack was a little rougher.

“Two.”

This time he curved one finger inside you making you cry out. As he pulled his finger out he pressed down on your clit.

The third smack was even rougher.

“Three,” you cried out.

Dean was furiously touching his cock. This was hot.

“She’s so good for you, Cas. So compliant…”

“She is and that’s why it’s only five. Would you like to do one?”

Dean got up so quickly the chair almost fell down. He smacked your left side a bit roughly.

“Fuck. F-four.”

He then pressed your clit and your moaned.

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean sat back down and Castiel delivered the last spank.

“Five.”

Without any further ado Castiel used his grace to rub your clit hard while you felt a pressure, inside you filling you up, his grace. It felt like it had substance. It started out gentle and calming and then it got rough and in no time you screamed Castiel’s name pitching forward. He caught you effortless. He took a strand of hair out of your face as he kissed you gently.

“How did my grace feel inside you?”

“Amazing.”

“Who just made you cum?”

“You, Cas.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good girl. On your knees, little one. Suck your master’s cock and then Dean’s. “

“Yes sir. “

Castiel checked the bindings to verify that your wrists were still tied behind your back. You kneeled in front of both of them.

“Go ahead Dean.”

He took a chunk of your hair and guided his cock into your mouth.

“Fuck.”

He started out slow and gentle and then couldn’t help himself and kept a steady pace as he started to thrust into your mouth. Dean was so close to coming and Castiel could see it.

“Stop y/n. Suck your masters cock now.”

Dean did as Castiel told him begrudgingly. He let go of your hair and guided you off his cock and towards Castiel’s. Dean glared at the man and Castiel only smirked back at him. He wasn’t as gentle as Dean was with you.

“Ready, pet?”

“Yes sir. Please can I have your cock. I want to taste it.”

“Now how can I deny such a simple request?”

You looked at your master. Castiel wound his fingers around your hair, tilted your head back and thrust his entire cock into your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks and swallowed around his cock. He pushed back to give you some air and then thrust back into your mouth. He pulled on your hair to direct you. It started out slow. He let you get a feel for the rhythm he wanted. When he felt like you both were on the same page, his hold on your hair tightened. His movements were faster, more demanding as he thrust roughly in your mouth.

“If it’s ever too much, tap my thighs and we’ll stop ,” he said quietly in your mind.

“Green, “ you said back.

“Good girl.”

A few minutes later you felt him spill hot cum down your throat. You swallowed all of it and licked his cock clean. His fingers started to loosen around your hair as he slowly pulled you off of him. Dean glared at him. Castiel didn’t need any recovery time.  
Castiel untied the bindings around your wrists and touched your wrists tenderly taking away any soreness you had.

“How are you doing, little one?”

“Desperate for masters cock and Dean.”

“As you should be.”

Castiel threw Dean a bottle of lub. Dean nodded and you could hear a faint popping noise. You were focused on Castiel at the present moment as he started kissing you passionately. Castiel kneaded your breasts to distract you from Dean stretching your ass to make sure you were ready for his size. Castiel not being a very patient angel decided to help Dean a little. Castiel used his grace to act as a vibrating dildo that he placed in your ass, opening and stretching you faster than Dean could. Castiel laid down on the bed.

“Y/n get on top of me and Dean on top of her. “

Dean got into position and waited for Castiel’s say so.

“We enter her at the same time and alternate.”

Dean nods understanding. You are desperate to feel both of them inside you. Dean enters you slowly so as not to harm you. You feel a slight burn as he stretches you but that quickly fades into the pleasurable feeling of being completely filled. Castiel on the other hand thrusts into your pussy in one go. You gasp at how full you feel with two cocks inside you. You bite your lip and take a moment to process that you have both Castiel and Dean here. Castiel reads your scattered thoughts and gives you a moment until you pick up your head and nod to him. He thrusts in and Dean thrust out. They set up a perfect rhythm. Dean is slow and gentle and Castiel is fast and rough. Each thrust hits your g-spot and you moan loudly.

“Faster Dean. I doubt any of us can hold on for much longer.”

Dean picked up his pace and Castiel pounded into you. Your moans were getting louder and louder. Castiel reached up to touch your clit at the exact moment that Dean smacked your ass and you came hard screaming Castiel’s name first and the Dean. You slumped down onto Castiels’ chest breathing hard. You closed your eyes to focus on the waves of pleasure coming over you. Castiel hung on a big longer still thrusting into you until he heard Dean cum. Castiel whispered your name in your ear as he grabbed your hair pulling your lips onto his. Dean’s head slumped down on your back. Dean nibbled your earlobe making you shudder. Slowly they both slid out of you, Dean first and the Cas. You felt exhausted but very happy. Castiel touched your forehead and healed the spanks and any soreness as he always did after a session. He kissed your forehead and pushed the hair out of your face. He pulled you into his chest.

“How are you y/n? How was that?

You treasured these moments when the old Castiel, the caring Castiel came back. In these moments you saw how much he really loved you. He poofed into the kitchen to get a glass of water for you. You were always thirsty afterwards, sometimes even hungry.

“I’m fantastic Cas. I love you. Sex with Dean too, wow that was amazing. Thank you guys for doing this for me. I know you aren’t keen on sharing.”

“Anything for you y/n.”

Dean took the cue to leave. But you wanted to fall asleep with both of them snuggled into you, a great end to a great night. You didn’t want Dean to feel used or to cheapen the moment. You had never had a threesome nor had anyone seen exactly what you and Castiel did. This was a very personal and private thing. You trusted Dean as well as Castiel and you wanted him with you. You knew Cas would just be jealous so you didn’t say anything and just snuggled into your angel. Cas of course heard your thoughts and loved you more than anything, even over his own feelings.

“Dean, wait. Just for tonight y/n would like you to stay, a perfect end to a perfect night. Her words.”

“You sure y/n.”

“Yes I’m sure now get over here because I need to sleep.”

You felt Dean chuckle into your back as his arms wrapped around your waist. You legs were wrapped around Castiel’s. You mouthed a thank you to Cas before you and Dean went to sleep. Castiel’s wing appeared yet again to protectively wrap around the bed. The last thing you registered was a kiss to your forehead and the words, “Anything for you,” spoken softly by your favorite angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Castiel x reader
> 
> Note: I took some liberties here with the mental abilities of angels. SMUT!!!!!

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/145877440266/yes-sir-part-3)

 

You, Sam, and Dean all came back yesterday night. Boy, was that a tough hunt. Castiel healed you but your body was still a little sore. Dean and Sam got the worst of it though. You were relatively lucky. There’s no better way to heal than sleep and that’s just what you did all day.

Castiel stayed with you holding you in his strong arms. He peppered kisses on your back keeping them soft and gentle so as not to wake you up. It was just too hard for him not to touch you. He loved the days when he didn’t have to run to help a wayward angel or the boys and could just hold you all day. He relished being able to just hold you while you slept. “ You always manage to look like an angel when you sleep y/n.”

Sometimes he even looked into your dreams and stopped them if they ever turned into nightmares. His human wasn’t going to have any pain or nightmares. He hoped you wouldn’t hunt either but he knew that was part of who you were and when you love someone you have to accept who they are.

He heard a vibration on the bed and you groaned realizing it was your damn phone. “Why can’t people just let you sleep.“

Castiel heard your thought and smiled.

“It’s 4 pm, sweetie.”

You groaned in response. He pet the top of your head and slowly, gently moved his hand down your face to caress your check. He placed a kiss on your forehead as he grabbed your phone after it kept vibrating. You two had no secrets; he was your Dom and knew everything so it wasn’t weird that he would answer your phone. You preferred it because you knew he would advocate for your best interests with whoever it was and with whatever they wanted. He glanced down at the text message-it was from Dean. Castiel growled lowly when he saw that. You were his, not Dean’s.

Your eyes fluttered open at the sound of his growl. You rolled over to look at him. He kept his eyes soft as he looked at you and pushed a strand of hair away from your face. He grabbed your hair holding your head back against the pillow as he kissed you passionately. You quickly began to wake up more and kissed him back. His tongue demanded entrance into your mouth and you didn’t refuse him. Why would you? He knew what was best for you, what you really needed. He deepened the kiss as his tongue explored every inch of your mouth. When he had his full, he pulled back a little to lick your lips and then nibble them ever so gently making you moan. You had a weakness for men who nibble. Castiel let you go so you could breathe.

“Damn. Good morning to you too, Castiel.”

“Good morning my beautiful y/n. I apologize for waking you but there’s only so much closeness a man can take without wanting more.”

“I want you, too, Castiel, sir.”

Castiel’s eyes darkened at the word, “sir” signaling the beginning of a scene. Oh, did he want to fuck you right here and now but he had to make something clear to Dean. He also wanted to show you how powerful he really has so sadly the sex would have to wait for a little.

“You have no idea what hearing that word fall from your pretty little lips does to me. I’m already hard all for you but I have other plans pet and trust me, you will enjoy them.  
You stretched out on the bed presenting yourself to him. He rubbed his erection against your naked body. You bite your lip looking up at him with need. Castiel loved seeing how needy you were for his cock but it was making his resolve weaken.

“Good girls listen bad girls get punished. “

“Which are you?”

“A good girl, always a good girl for you, sir.”

“Fuck.” Castiel could barely contain himself after hearing you say that. He had to change the topic NOW!

“Get dressed.”

“Yes, sir.”

You hopped off the bed exposing your naked body to Castiel as you gathered together your favorite outfit. Castiel didn’t see the point of telling you what to wear; you weren’t a human Barbie doll. Telling you what to wear doesn’t help you or protect you. You picked your torn black jeans and a dark purple tank top with your favorite blue scarf. Castiel was sure he had more to say but it was very distracting looking at you gather your clothes and step into the shower. He followed you into the shower. You stood in front of him and let him take care of you. He took the bar soap and slowly slide it down your body soaping up every little part of you. He gave your ass a firm squeeze before washing the soap off your small frame. His hands slowly massaged the shampoo into your hair smiling at the delicious fragrance. You closed your eyes relishing the feeling of his hands in your hair. The whole shower was always quicker than you liked. You both rarely did shower sex since you were a klutz and there were too many ways you could get really hurt and he wouldn’t allow that. He picked you up from the shower, carrying you out the door and to the edge of the bed. Castiel placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head.

“The boys want to celebrate another successful hunt, Really, I think Dean just wants to drink more. I believe he’s an alcoholic.”

You smirked at Dean being called an alcoholic.

“You may be right. Let’s do it.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

His eyes flickered over your body as you dressed. He quickly texted Dean back. Reading your mind easily he knew what you were looking for.

“Your wallet (not that you need it) is over there. I take care you, I provide for you I will never have you pay for anything.”

“But you don’t have a job.”

“I’m an angel. I have my ways and as far as I know neither do you, sweetpea.”

“Come on you two, let’s go,” Sam called from outside the motel room you both occupied.

You smiled as you walked out of the room holding Castiel’s hand. Dean rolled his eyes at seeing you two all lovey-dovey.

You too sat in the back seat with Castiel’s arm around you the whole time. You were content to look out the window and let nature relax you and calm down your raging hormones. Dean looked at both of you every so often in the rearview mirror. Sam was looking straight ahead making sure his brother didn’t fuck up and miss the exit since Dean was clearly distracted. Castiel whispered in your ear a minute before you got to the bar.

“You’re going to cum so hard. You look so divine when you cum. You have to be quiet though love. Scream my name in my head but be quiet. Or I’ll have to punish you.”

Your head spun at the 180. Fuck, he was going to make you cum in public. Shit, that was hot. You bite your lip to prevent a moan from spilling out. Cas nibbled your ear lobe when he heard no response from you.

“I understand sir, I’ll be a good girl and I’ll be quiet,” you thought.

“Good girl.”

You felt a force slowly caress your inner walls. Shit his grace? The force slowly slide into your pussy.

“Fuck, sweetheart you’re already wet, aren’t you? Good girl.”

“Please sir.”

“Already begging for me? That needy? Hmm… you know the rules little one, you come when I say so.”

You bit down your lip and nodded at him.

“Good now let’s go inside.”

He opened the door and led you inside, his hand never leaving your back. Without asking the boys, he slid into a booth. His hands parted your legs to give his grace more room to work with.

His grace was ever present but it faded until you and the boys had ordered food and drinks.  
Then you felt a pressure press against your clit. You let out a shuttering breath. Dean’s eyes were immediately on you assessing you. Castiel smirked at Dean. The waitress came back with drinks and proceeded to flirt with Dean quite shamelessly. Cas’s grace eased into your pussy and started to vibrate inside you. You bit your lip and swallowed loudly to try and stop from making noise.

Castiel smiled over at you. His grace kept vibrating but also started thrusting in you slowly and gently. All your nerve endings came alive. You gripped the edge of the table to balance yourself. Dean stared at you gripping the table for dear life. He then looked at Cas who looked innocent enough as he talked to Sam about a possible case. Cas’s grace reached inside you and pressed on your g-spot. You were drinking water at the time and spit it out. You started coughing. Castiel immediately stilled his grace and looked over at you concerned.

“My intention was not to make you choke or cough.”

“I was just caught by surprise.”

“Hold on to something then little one.”

That was the only warning you got. The food arrived with the waitress making it a point to lean over the table at Dean giving him a nice view of her breast. He kept his eyes on you much to the waitress’s dismay. Dean watched you open your mouth but no sounds came out. Your breathing picked up a bit. He stayed focused on your face as you licked your lips and arched your back a bit disguising it as a stretch. He saw Castiel reach his hand down to you, saw you bite your lip, a slight shudder come over you. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Castiel spoke low and with a distinct threat in his voice.

“Feel free to watch as I make her come.”

Dean gulped and looked down at his food.

Castiel’s grace swirled around your clit and pressed down hard on it. You looked over pleading with him but he shook his head. You looked down at your food and focused on eating it to silence any cries. Sam was still talking about a case. You couldn’t hear one word he said, you were completely focused on the moment. His grace thrust into you roughly filling your walls completely. It felt exactly like Castiel’s cock would. And then just as quickly his grace  
retreated and then slammed back in hitting all your sensitive spots. You curled your toes in your shoes and ate extra fast so you wouldn’t cry out. You were so close to an orgasm.

“Damn, you were hungry y/n,” Sam said.

“Kicking a little ass does ttt-hat tooo a girl.”

“You okay, y/n.”

Not trusting your speaking abilities you nodded and continued eating. Castiel’s grace stilled in you making you lose your orgasm. It started to vibrate as you ate more of your food. You soon finished it all when his grace thrust into you unrelentingly hard and fast. You were so close to an orgasm within seconds. His grace hit your g-spot and was pressing down on your clit in tandem. Every muscle was taunt trying to hold back your impeding orgasm.

“Cum,” Castiel said in your head.

When you were finally allowed to come you screamed his name in your head as you slumped back in the booth nearly blacking out. Castiel kissed your head.

“Good girl and all MINE Dean. Mine to touch and fuck. You won’t be sharing her again. Doesn’t she look so beautiful when she comes.”

Dean’s eyes darken as he looks at you taking in your appearance. He’s painfully hard and quite jealous of Castiel at this present moment. He tries to attract your attention so you’ll tell Cas you need him, too. But your eyes remain closed.

“Y/N you don’t look so good. Why don’t you go pour some water on your face. You seem hot.” Castiel said in your mind.

Your eyes instantly open. You take in Dean’s expression. Fuck is that hot. You smile at Castiel.

“See you in a minute, “ he says in both your mind and Dean’s.

“Not cool, Cas.”

“The waitress is free.”

“Hmm I’m going to check on her, Sam I’ll be right back.”

“Okay if you have to leave it’s OK. It must have been the hunt I’m so-.”

“No it’s okay, Sam. She may be a little sore from it. I healed her as I always do but she keeps bruising the same parts every hunt. She’ll be fine in the morning, I’ll see to it.”

He looks at Dean, smirking as he nods to Sam.

“Y/n honey, you okay? Are you throwing up?” he says loudly so the other patrons don’t think anything of him coming in.

He hears you turn the handle and the door opens. He quickly joins you locking the door. Castiel walks you towards the wall behind you. He pulls down both his pants and yours, rather roughly. Based on Castiel’s mood earlier you opted to wear no panties. Your wrap your legs around his waist pulling him closer to you.

“I couldn’t wait till we got home. “

“Please.”

“Please what little one?”

“Please sir, I need your cock.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes sir, I need your cock inside me now, please. I can’t wait till we get home.”

“Neither can I but you have to be quiet. Keep talking to me in your mind.”

Castiel pumps his cock a few times before entering you to the hilt covering your small cry with a passionate kiss. He grabs your hair and uses it as leverage to thrust in deeper hitting your g-spot over and over again. You worked very hard not to utter a word. Castiel pulled your head back to have more access to your neck. Castiel peppered little kisses down your neck. He licked the spot where your neck met your shoulder and bit down distracting you from the endless pleasure you were getting. His cock was fucking you harder and harder every minute. You were spiraling towards an orgasm when he marked you.

“Whose cock do your crave for?”

“Yours, sir.”

“Who makes you cum over and over again?”

“You, sir.”

“Whom do you belong to?”

“You, sir.”

“Do you want to cum little one?”

“Please, sir.”

“Hold it. I’m not done with you yet.”

You made a small mewing sound but obeyed. He took his cock out of you and roughly turned you around. He took his trenchcoat off and placed it between the wall and your face. He didn’t want your face directly against the dirty wall-that isn’t sexy. Castiel grabbed your ass and slide his cock into your pussy. You used the trenchcoat to muffle yourself. He placed one of his hands on the wall beside your head and the other hand he used to hold your arms back behind you. He tried very hard to mask his own grunts. His cock moved in and out of you at an almost inhuman speed. You were shaking with a profound need to come. Every thrust was flooding you with pleasure, you didn’t know how long you could hold on for. Castiel nibbled your ear and whispered.

“Cum for your master NOW.”

That was all you needed. Castiel snapped his fingers and your loud cry of pleasure was inaudible. It was like he put the mute button on. He could have done that the whole time but he liked watching you suppress your moans. Knowing he was so good, it was hard to not make noise. He rode you through your orgasm prompting his own screaming your name in your head. You could felt him shoot ribbons of warm cum inside you. Castiel took a shuttering breath as he gently took his cock out of you. Your body had started to go limp, your legs losing the ability to hold you up. Cas of course caught you before you fell. He gently took back his trench coat putting it over your shoulders so you wouldn’t get cold.

“You did well little one. Your master is very proud of you. Now I think you need a little rest, no?”

“Yes sir that was amazing. I’ve never come so hard, twice like that. Thank you, sir. I am quite--.”

“Anything for you.”

Castiel snapped his fingers and you were cleaned up, dressed and the door was unlocked. You both saw the doorknob turn before he teleported you both to your bedroom wrapping his arm around you as she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
